


Paint it black

by KiriJones



Series: Kissed by fire aka Ivar/OC stories [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mob AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Diana Wessex is mourning her father when she makes a choice that will ensure the protection of her children and family. This choice will bring her into the life she fled when she turned seventeen. It also brings her back into the orbit of the boy who still owns a part of her heart. They have unfinished business. Did she mention that he is now her brother in law?





	Paint it black

Diana Wessex is a pragmatic woman. She was taught that by her father Ecbert. He always taught her survival was the name of the game. Cut your losses and move on if needs be. In failure learn the lessons you should have known to begin with. It is the reason Diana fled her home years ago. She was a young girl who wanted to believe that a boy could love her. A blunt and dangerous and angry boy who wore his resentment and fury like armor. It was something she could never breach. And so she made the choice to leave before she broke herself trying to do so. So seventeen year old Diana left in the dead of night and never looked back. 

Her father and brother knew of course. But as much as she loved them Diana made the vow that she would never go back to Lomdon. So she lived in went to school in Paris and it was at nineteen Diana found herself at another major crossroads in her life. She weighed her options and made her choice. She walked down the aisle to a altar on her fathers arm with a small bump under her dress. Mark was a good man. And she did love him. He was the father of her children. A lawyer who did his best to help people. Almost nine years after they married she found herself a widow after a drunk driver took Mark from her and took her eldest sons right eye. Not even a year after Mark died and her father and brother have joined him into the afterlife. 

Diana was never naive, she knew what her father was. A businessman first and a mobster second. And as long as she live she never feared for anything. But her brother is dead as well and Diana is all that remains of the Wessex family. Wessex Incorporated is the family business. A legitimate venture that is a front for many illegal ones. Diana is the sole heir along with her children, the burden fell on her shoulders. And now the vultures are circling. Aelle is the worst. He has sent threats and offers. 

Diana is scared. She has a right to be. Aelle is not a man to be underestimated. And she has to protect her children. All the people under her father's command are hesitant and are slowly but surely drifting away. She was out of options. Diana knew that there was only one family Aelle feared and would protect her. The  Lothbroks are a dangerous brood and one of the most mighty in the world of the shadows. They run the streets with an iron hand. The very name inspires fear. And Diana knows they want Wessex Inc to give the, a front and more channels for their business. It was a practical arrangement. She so called Ubbe Lothbrok and sealed her fate. 

Ubbe was her favorite of the Lothbrok boys. He was calm, headstrong, and protective. He was also her friend one of the few she had a kept. He knew she was married and visited her once in Prauge. Letters and phone calls over the years kept them connected. And now the rings on her fingers would keep them bound for life. 

They had married three weeks before she buried her father in the ground. Almost seven months after Mark died. His father and elder brother are the witnesses. No one knows but a select few including her father's accountant Edmund who is like an uncle to her and walked her down the aisle as well as Athelstan. Once her fathers favored lawyer who met Ragnar Lothbrok and jumped ship causing Diana to cut ties with the man who was like an elder brother to her. 

They buried her father today. All came to pray their respects and were greeted with the sight of Ubbe Lothbrok sitting in the front row with his wife Ragnar Lothbrok on her other side. Lothbrok men are everywhere and it becomes apparent to all a major shift has occurred. Diana wears black well as it compliments her flaming red waves and big hazel eyes. She is wearing a black dress with a sweetheart neckline and originally sleeveless. But a black lace overlay covers her bare shoulders and arms down to her wrists. A small veil that covers some of her face is pinned into a delicate and tasteful up do. She wears her mother's pearl earrings and aside from the rings on her fingers she is bare of jewelry. 

Her children stand beside her as she watches the casket get lowered into the ground. Charles her eldest is almost ten and looks so much like her father it hurts. He has Mark's green eyes and brown hair that curls like hers. He has her fathers long nose and face. He wears a patch to cover the gaping hole where his eye should be. He is tall for his age and the top of his head hits the bottom of her chin. He is a serious and solem boy who rarely smiles but is loving and kind to hose who know him. He now stands like a sentinel at her side and clutches at her arm showing his sadness and fear. 

Owen is nearly four and he does not quite understand what is happening. He has her ginger hair and grey eyes. He is covered by freckles and a jovial boy who loves to read. Owen is scared and is being held by Ubbe, who he has taken to like a duck to water, his head hidden in her step-father's shoulder. 

And Diana herself is also almost eight months pregnant with a child conceived barely a week before its father died. She thinks it is another boy and wants to cry that this child will never know it father or grandfather. It will know Ubbe as its father. His name is the one that will go on the birth certificate. He is the one who will help her raise it. It makes her grateful to him. It also makes her heart ache with protest that he is not the Lothbrok she wants. 

The one she wants does not show himself until the gathering after. The one she wants comes in on his crutches and all stop and stare at the ruthless and merciless Ivar Lothbrok, known as the Boneless, due to his broken legs and propensity to break all the bones in those of his victims. She has not seen him in a decade. Not since the night she fled his bed and never looked back.

the boy she left behind has become a man. With broad shoulders and strong arms he is a sight. His eyes are blue as she remembered and his dark hair is cropped close to his head. In him she sees Aslaug's sharp mind and Ragnar's cunning. She is sitting down with Charles at her side and Owen in her lap. Charles is eating a sandwich and Owen is asleep as she twists around her bump to rest his head on her shoulder. His feet on on his brother's lap. Ubbe is getting her some fruit. Ragnar is talking to some of his men. Athelstan is nearby. But when Ivar enters the room his eyes meets hers when she looks up. And time seems to stop. 

She sees so many emotions in those eyes. Anger and betrayal and a hunger and hint of sadness. Diana missed him so much. But still she tenses and that is when the spell breaks. 

"Mum?" Charles get her attention. His voice is wary and he himself is like a animal ready to defend its family. She looks at her son and attempts to smile. But she then sees Charles look past her and sees thatvIvar has set her sights on her son. His bright blue eyes drift to the patch over Charlie's eyes and then drift to the boy in her arms and the bellyunder her dress.

ubbe appears at her side with a bowl full of strawberries. He calls over to Ivar when he sees him. Ivan begins to come towards them his crutches making heavy sounds on the floor. Diana think they may be mimicking her heartbeat.

She closes her eyes and does her best to take some deep breaths. But then she hears a deep and smooth voice speak. "Diana." He says. She opens her eyes and looks at him a mere foot away. She wants to cry and scream and rage at him. But she knows she can't. Instead she says nothing as tears form in her eyes. 

Her father is dead. Her brother is dead. She is married to a Lothbrok. And damn it all. The one she is married to is not the one she wants. 


End file.
